


Thanksgiving with the Laffites

by BeignetBenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Thanksgiving that Benny and Dean spend with the Laffites together since they've been married. But they can handle the glares and comments of the southerners that are Benny's family, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving with the Laffites

They got there Wednesday, November 26th sometime around 6 p.m. Which was earlier than they expected. But earlier had a few consequences. Like 3 near death experiences on the road due to sleep deprivation from both of them. And they have to actually meet up with Benny’s Old Man before he heads out.  His step dad isn’t really that bad. Just… unnerving. And really traditional. And not just against their relationship. Like, he was pretty sure women still couldn’t vote.

“So…” Dean said as they sat in the driveway at Benny’s childhood home.

“So, what?” Benny asked as he opened to the door of his side and got out of the car.

“So, we’re earlier than we need to be.” Dean stated like what he was trying to get at was the most obvious thing in theworld. He got out of the car as well and leaned on the side of it while Benny worked on getting their things out.

“Still don’t think I’m quite getting the point, sugar.” He said as he got out Dean’s duffle bag and tossed it to him over the hood.

“I mean, your dad is still here. He usually leaves like, the day of.”

“ _Step_  dad.” Benny corrected.

“Yeah, I get that.” Dean sighed. “But my point still stands. He’s going to be there and he  _hates_ me.”

“Dean, I told you that we’re going to give him another chance.” Benny pulled out the last bag from the back seat.

“You give him another chance every year.” Dean complained, as they walked towards the door. “The dude hates me.”

“No, he likes you.” Benny said knocking on the door. “He hates the fact that you’re with me. And your dad isn’t any better.” They both knew that that was an overstatement. John actually liked Benny as a person. Maybe someone you wouldn’t mind sharing a few drinks with. But not really someone he would want to share Christmas dinner with. Even though that was where they were headed next. It was Mary’s idea.

“Well at least he actually showed up to the wedding.” Dean said right before Benny’s mother opened the door.

“It’s so good to see you two!” She said excitedly as she pulled both of them into a hug.

“Good to see you too, Delphine.” Dean said once he pulled away, smiling.

“Please,” She waved him off. “I told you, you can call me  _mama_.” Delphine smiled at them. “So Benny, same room as usual. Guest room at the top of the stairs to the left. You can go and get settled. I have to go out and do some last minute grocery shopping so we have something to eat tomorrow.” She moved out of the way so they could walk in then hurried to the garage so she could head out.

The news could be heard from the living room, the news anchor was talking about how he and one of his co-workers were going to be there. Dean looked over at Benny once he knew that Delphine had left. “How about I go get us settled, you can get your dad to leave early.”

Benny sighed, but did as Dean told him, his only response was correcting that he was in fact his step dad and not his actual father.

“Heard you too come in.” His old man said from his spot on the couch, and looked over at Benny. “Where’s your partner?”

“Husband now, actually.” Benny said as he stood in front of him. “And his name’s Dean.”

“Mazel tov.” He said sarcastically. “I suppose I missed it.”

Benny rolled his eyes. “Either way, I think it’s about time for you to head out.”

“Now why would I want to leave?” He asked. “Your mother wants me here, so…”

“You always leave anyway so why don’t you just head out now?”

“You’re still angry about how I reacted to you and Dean, aren’t you?” Benny sighed, his patience wearing thin. The old man continued to talk. “Delphine didn’t react to well to the news either, you know that. So why are you just taking out that year that she avoided you on me?”

“Because she got over it and you didn’t. Are we done now?”

The old man rolled his eyes and got out of his chair. “You were so much nicer and actually respected your elders when you were younger. Did as I said without complaining at all until you met him. Not too good for you I think, but yes, I guess I am done now.”

Benny rolled his eyes once the man left. They have to go through this every single year with him. Hell, they were actually thinking about spending the holidays at home this year. They could have avoided the Thanksgiving with the Laffite’s which are always over crowded with people Benny even haven’t met that are somehow part of his family that gets far to dramatic do to all the southerners that are there and all the homophobic undertones of every conversation during dinner.

They also could have avoided Christmas with the Winchesters which consisted of lots of drinking and guns on the walls. Also the macabre situations that always end up coming up. Dean’s family is full of hunters, you can’t exactly not expect hearing how they shot at whatever they were having for dinner and all the details of how that happened.

“How’d it go?” Dean asked once Benny walked into what used to be his bedroom but was now turned into the guest room. They hadn’t repainted it from when he moved out, so the walls were still a light color of green that Benny had picked out when he was nine, then never bothered to repaint it afterwards.

“As it always goes, cher.” Benny sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “He’s gone. Which is good. I still can’t believe that she has actually been with him for that long.”

Dean joined him on the bed and leaned his head on Benny’s shoulder. “Some people can’t really notice the flaws in the people they love.”

“You gonna get all chick flick on me, Dean? I thought that was your number one rule.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Just trying to make you feel better.” It was quiet between them for a few moments before Dean decided to speak again. “Your mom still isn’t here, right?”

“I think so. Why?”

“Remember when we were younger and really only managed to have sex whenever she went out?” Dean’s family lived in Louisiana for John’s work during Dean’s senior year. They ended up moving into a house that was on the same street as him. Which was amazing for Dean considering he had the biggest crush on the football star of that school. Nice how said football star, who was pretty much the human embodiment of a teddy bear, ended up liking Dean the same.

Benny laughed hardily, which earned a small laugh from Dean as well. “How could I even forget?” He asked. “Once she was just going out to get the mail and you pretty much jumped me. When we finally started getting somewhere, she came back in and then called us for dinner. We ended up just saying that we really needed to study for a test.”

“Or when your mom went out to visit her sister and we had a few hours to ourselves.” Dean added “We ended up making an excuse for me to sleep over because if my parents saw me limping that badly they would freak out.” Dean smirked as he lifted his head up so that he was looking Benny in the eye. “How much longer do you think we have until she comes back?”

Benny sighed, smiling fondly at Dean. “You serious?”

“Hell yeah I’m serious.” Dean said. “It’s like a race. Who comes first, us or her?”

The joke made Benny roll his eyes, the small smile still on his face though. “You’re really dorky, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, you say that a lot. But I’m a dork you’re married to, you signed up for this. So we gonna do this or not?”

**Thanksgiving Day**

“I’m not interrupting anything between you two am I?” The voice of Benny’s mother woke the two of them up. He looked over his shoulder at the door to see her peaking her head through the door, but with her eyes closed tightly. It wasn’t that surprising, sure she did except him after the initial shock of ‘Hey, I’m dating that neighbor boy that you always suggested I invite over because we looked like such good friends’, but she was still pretty iffy about the whole thing. That’ the kind of thing that happens when you grow up in a church that’s strictly against it. So, seeing the two of them in the bed together, even if they had clothes on and still had the cover pulled up to their shoulders, was something that she tried to avoid.

He heard Dean whine and felt the shift of the bed which he assume was Dean burying his head in a pillow. “No, you’re not interrupting anything.” Benny answered. “And you can open your eyes if you want.”

She didn’t, of course she didn’t. “You plan on helping with making the food, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, I was just about the start and I was hoping you two could help me.”

“Now?” Benny asked. “Isn’t it a little early?”

“A stuffed 24 pound turkey takes 5 hours to cook, sweetheart. And that’s not the only thing we plan on making. I suggest you do the math then meet me in the kitchen.” She left the room and closed the door behind her.

“What time is it?” Dean asked as he finally sat up in the bed, his hair going a million different ways.

“It’s early.” Benny said sighing. “I think it’s seven.”

“Why’d she come in here?”

“She’s asking us to help her with dinner.”

“Isn’t it a little early for that?”

“Tell that to the 24 pound turkey that she bought.”

There was a small pause before Dean responded. “Who are we feeding, a small army?”

“Might as well be.”

wWw

The turkey was in the oven, finally. Of course, it was after an hour of prep such as making the stuffing, then actually stuffing the turkey with the stuffing. Benny’s mother ended up leaving them to everything after that.

Which to Dean meant, leaving most of it to Benny. Sure, he wanted to help and he could cook a little, but his husband was very strict about his kitchen and how things were made. Especially after Dean mentioned that cranberry sauce from a can was way better than homemade. That little comment got him banned to not even entering the kitchen until it was time to make dessert.

They ended up making a few basic things together. Things like apple pie, sweet potato pie, pumpkin pie. The amount of pie was a little over whelming to Benny, but Dean couldn’t be happier. That was until, the first few guests came around.

Benny’s ex-girlfriend, Andrea, and her current boyfriend who is actually one of Benny’s cousins, Quentin. Dean didn’t bother trying to figure out how that whole thing worked out. Andrea was nice, he could understand why Benny and she would have been together. Quentin was quiet, but would keep glaring at both Dean and Benny. They both tried to avoid them.

The rest of the family ended up showing a little bit later. They would complement Delphine on the food then would be corrected with a simple “Oh, it was my son and his partner who made it.” None of them thanked Benny and Dean.

The actual dinner was worse, the both of them were tempted to just eat in the guest bedroom. Or grab some of the food that they had made then rent a motel room across town.

Maybe that was an over exaggeration, Benny’s family wasn’t that bad. They actually ended up being relatively okay. Sure, a few comments hear and hinting at other things there, but everything was relatively okay.

Until, of course, one of Benny’s aunts just had to speak. “Are you ever going to expand the family?” She asked. “My sister wants some grandkids you know.”

It was quiet for a few moments, before Benny responded. “Adoption is a hard process.” He said. “It takes a lot of time and a lot of money.”

“Might be because they don’t want to let a couple of  _fags_  take care of kids. Wouldn’t want to poison there mind and all.” Quentin said through a mouth full of food.

Dean was about to say something. Hell, he was about to jump the guy himself for saying something like that, but Delphine got to it before him.

“Yes, I’m a little uncomfortable with this whole situation. And yes, it’s against a few of the things I believe in, but I refuse to let you speak like that in my presence or in this house at all. Benny is my son, and Dean is my son, too now. And if you are to ever call one of them that word again, you’ll have me to deal with.”

It was quiet again, not even the sound of a fork scraping against a plate could be heard.

When they left, Dean admitted that Thanksgiving wasn’t that bad at all, but he would much prefer staying at home next year.


End file.
